guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vekk
Vekk is an Asura elementalist hero in Eye of the North. A young and hot-blooded Asura, Vekk is very smart and possesses the ability to create marvelous magical equipment. He likes to complain and has a large ego. Lore From the manual: :Vekk is an eager young Asura. He and his people have been driven to the surface recently, and he is curious and interested about this new development. Of late, Vekk has been working with another underground race, the Dwarves, on maintaining a set of magical gateways through the Depths. :''Although he may not seem daring or even outgoing, his clever mind and agile fingers can create amazing magical items and explosive assistance when his companions are in need. If you can overlook his grouchy and slightly condescending nature... he's actually a very good friend. :''As with all Asura, Vekk believes in the Eternal Alchemy, the world’s universal flow of energy and purpose. He is considered one of the finest minds among his people, and is always looking to perfect his craft. Of course, it’s not easy being perfect when you're surrounded by idiots... . Locations * Far Shiverpeaks ** Boreal Station ** Hall of Monuments Quests Against the destroyers Recruitment You will receive this hero as part of the reward as soon as you finish the Quest given to you by either: *Len Caldoron in Lion's Arch (Prophecies) *Minister of Maintenance Raiugyon in Kaineng Center (Factions) *Bendah in Kamadan (Nightfall) Default Skills * * * * * * * Armor Vekk has elementalist armor labled as an Asuran set. His headgear is hidden. His armor has +5 energy on chest and hand pieces, energy recovery +1 on legs and feet pieces, and an armor rating 60. See also: Vekk's Armor Gallery Quotes Idle Quotes *"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?"'' *''"I can calculate our odds of success. How's that for ingenuity?"'' *''"I've been thinking about the Charr. I think they can be domesticated."'' *''"Interesting..."'' *''"My friend, you're as jumpy as a dredge in a room full of rubber balls."'' *''"You give a new meaning to the term "counter-intelligence.""'' Battle Quotes *''"Are you dumb, or just ugly?"'' *''"Choke on that, physics!"'' *''"Crazy bookah, they always fall for the same trick."'' *''"Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned."'' *''"Here is my proposal: you stand there and I hit you!"'' *''"I can kill you with my brain."'' *''"I will never understand why you bookahs insist on pounding your heads against the towering wall of my intellect."'' *''"I win. You die. Do you need any more lessons on inevitability?"'' *''"If you can't beat them... arrange to have them beaten."'' *''"It's not my fault that you big bookahs can't dodge!"'' *''"Such a pity."'' *''"Never mess with an Asura, when death is on the line."'' *''"Well, it looks like this is the end of the world. Open warfare... with idiots."'' *''"When in doubt, either invent something or kill something."'' *''"You're my kind of stupid!"'' Notes * A duplicate Vekk will show up as an "Asuran Elementalist". * In missions like Pogahn Passage or Blacktide Den where the party is wearing a disguise, Vekk will stay in his regular appearance. * Like all other non-human heroes, Vekk doesn't use emotes. * In Operation G.O.L.E.M, it is revealed that Gadd is Vekk's father. Trivia *The voice of Vekk might seem familiar to some; he is in fact voiced by Maurice LaMarche, the same person who did the voice over work for Brain (from Pinky and the Brain), Morbo, Lrrr of Omicron Persei 8, Kif, and Calculon from Futurama. *The quote "Are you pondering what I'm pondering" is from Pinky and the Brain, Brain says it to Pinky every time he's thinking up an idea. *The quote "I can kill you with my brain" and "Now you're my kind of stupid" are homages to Firefly, the original quotes being from River Tam and Malcolm Reynolds, respectively. *The quote "Never mess with an Asura, when death is on the line" is a reference to the scene in the Princess Bride when the Dread Pirate Roberts challenges Vizzini to a battle of wits. *The quote "Choke on that, physics!" is a reference to a line said by Professor Farnsworth in Futurama, where it was "Choke on that, causality!" *"I can calculate our odds of success. How's that for ingenuity?" probably refers to the Leeroy Jenkins video where someone gave a percentage on their odds of survival. *The quote "If you can't beat 'em... arrange to have them beaten." is a quote said in the late George Carlin's book, Brain Droppings. *Vekk is featured in a holiday Gamestop commercial (link) which features him running around and bragging because he got games and his parents are 'so cool'. Category:Heroes (Eye of the North) Category:Boreal Station Category:Hall of Monuments